The present invention relates to a flipper for flipper swimming comprising a shoe and a blade.
Flippers are known which are formed with a shoe and made out of rubber to which, by means of glue or screws, a plastic blade is fixed. The blade is of varying thickness. More precisely, a greater thickness is in proximity to the shoe and a laser thickness is at the free end of said blade. This reduction in thickness at the free end of the blade makes for stronger pushing power. This type of flipper has the drawback of being heavy, difficult to manufacture and thus expensive, not very resistant to separation of the shoe and blade due to lack of perfect bonding between rubber and plastic and not very resistant to blows to which the flippers are subject during the turning phase in the swimming pool. Moreover, the response of the blade both in the positive phase and in the negative phase of movement is not made the most of because the thickness variations cause different resistances in the two phases. Since these flippers are not mass-produced, when the swimmer has to exchange broken flippers for a new pair, the swimmer may notice different characteristics and thus the swimmer's performance may vary considerably due to the variation in the push force.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-described drawbacks.